Amanda Rosewater
|mention = |relationships = Unnamed mother, presumed dead Kenya Rosewater (sister, deceased) Nicolette Riordon (mentor, deceased) Connor Lang (former lover, deceased) Niles Pottinger (Lover/Rapist, deceased) Joshua Nolan (Friend/Lover) |gameimage = |tv = X |game = |health = Well}} Amanda Rosewater is the idealistic Mayor of Defiance who is committed to maintaining peace in a deadly new world. Every day, she uses her political wits to give this struggling town a chance for survival. Background Early Life Born in New York in 2011,http://www.defiance.com/en/series/cast/amanda-rosewater Amanda Rosewater lived with her parents, and had an ordinary life as a girl. The Votan fleet arrived when she was two years old. It is implied that as a girl she had a Twilight poster on her bedroom wall. She has one younger sister named Kenya Rosewater. During the Pale Wars The War with the Votans began in 2023, when she was 11 years old. As a teen, Amanda and her mother, dirty and ragged, were reduced to scavenging in order to fend for themselves and little Kenya. They even searched the bodies of the dead, while the war raged around them in Manhattan. During one such foraging attempt, they were cut off when the enemy army reached Houston Street. Amanda's terrified mother tried to get Amanda to abandon Kenya, where they had left her, and come with her to the river (either the East River or the Hudson River), but Amanda adamantly refused. Her mother left saying that they could find her later at the river, but they never saw her again, and she was presumed dead. Amanda told Kenya that their mother died bravely, rather than letting her know that they were abandoned. Amanda then shouldered the great responsibility at this early age, by serving as a stand-in parent for her sister, who then appeared to be about five or six years old. It is unclear how and when their father died, but it also occurred during the Pale Wars.http://www.defiance.com/en/series/cast/amanda-rosewater After the Pale Wars The Wars ended in 2032 when Amanda was 21 years old. She joined the Earth Republic and rose to be an assistant at Repubic HQ in New York. Amanda was idealistic and wanted to change the world for the better, into a place where humans and Votans could live in harmony. She and Connor Lang, who had joined the E-rep because of similar motivations, described themselves as stupid back then. She and Connor were together for three years, and, when Amanda became pregnant, were on the verge of starting a family. Connor believes that something spooked Amanda about bringing a child into this world, and she terminated the pregnancy without talking to him about it first. This led to their break-up. The following contains season 2 spoilers. It is explained in episode 2 that the child was not Connor's but instead the product of a rape that Amanda concealed to protect her political career. Amanda had become disillusioned with the dictatorial, human-controlled Earth Republic, which she refers to as the "Evil Empire". When she heard of the independent town, where humans and Votans were attempting to coexist under self-rule, she with Kenya in tow travelled to Defiance, where she accepted a job cleaning the offices in the Darby Building. Despite these humble beginnings, she impressed then-Mayor Nicolette Riordon with her diligence to her work. She became Nicky's assistant. Upon Mayor Nicky's retirement in 2046, citing a respiratory ailment, Amanda was appointed Acting Mayor to finish out her term and until the next election could be held. Season One Amanda had only been acting mayor for three weeks. It is Armistice Day, and she dedicates a statue to the Defiant Few, whose actions led to the truce ending the Pale Wars. When ark hunter Joshua Nolan and his adopted daughter Irisa arrive in town, Amanda wants only for them to leave as soon as possible. However, when Lawkeeper Garret Clancy is killed, Amanda is persuaded by Nolan to put him in charge of the investigation into the murder of Luke McCawley, because of his tracking abilities. She is stunned when her assistant Ben not only turns out to be the killer, but is revealed to be party to a coming attack by the Volge army. Despite her lack of confidence in her own abilities, Amanda is able to inspire the citizens, with a rousing speech, into remaining to defend the town. She herself fights bravely and is wounded. Though they succeed, she is heart-broken that 41 people died. She offers the job of lawkeeper to Nolan, stating that he is all that is available. Amanda is brought by Deputy Tommy Lasalle to the cleansing ceremony of Elah Bandik. Though she is appalled that this man is being tortured to death for the crime of cowardice, she decides not to interfere with the customs of the Castithans. She explains to Nolan that similar actions against the customs of the Irathients had led to a tragic uprising. However, she regrets that this is how things are done later when she talks to Nicky. When Ben escapes into the mines, Amanda sends Nolan to bring him back alive. When Irisa and Tommy take it upon themselves to free Elah, Amanda says that they did it on her orders, that the town charter gives her the right to pardon him, and that Datak Tarr must kill her if he doesn't choose to accept that. Amanda tries to promote peaceful relations with Sukar and the Spirit Riders, if they will stop provoking people and try to assimilate. She is grateful for their help against the Volge and says that, as long as she is mayor, they will be welcome. However, he refers to Defiance as being soaked with Irathient blood and believes that the town will turn against them again eventually. When it is revealed that the land in the West Valley was stolen freom the Irathients, by criminals who then sold it to Rafe McCawley. Amanda presides over the ceremony which returns the land legally to the Iraths who then will lease it to Rafe. She describes it as righting an old wrong, while upholding the values which they have come to live by. Behind the Scenes The character has been described as being in her 40's, human and very sexy. One source likened her to the character of President Roslin from Battlestar Galactica. She is played by actress Julie Benz. Gallery Mayor and Rafe.JPG|Amanda Rosewater and Rafe McCawley Mayor Makes Speech.JPG|Amanda, as Mayor, makes a speech Mayor, Rafe, Nolan.JPG|Amanda, Rafe McCawley, and Joshua Nolan References